A number of complex scientific reports are prepared under this contract. These documents typically consist of a mix of graphical, tabular and textual formats and must be clearly presented to articulate the intended scientific concepts, results and conclusions. In addition, these products must be accurate, internally consistent and complete. Many of these activities require external peer review. Several activities involving document preparation and/or peer review are ongoing. These activities are primarily conducted under the scientific coordination and publication unit. Products include support for publication and/or peer review of the NTPs approach for conducting 5-day toxicity studies with high throughput transcriptomics as the primary endpoint, analogues of bisphenol A, Per- and polyfluoroalkyl substances (PFAS), haloacetic acids, shiftwork/artificial light at night, sarin, crumb rubber, teratology studies, air pollution, sunscreens (2-hydroxy-4-methoxybenzophenone), and mold (Aspergillus). In addition, documents were formatted for acceptance into pubmed. Keywords: document preparation, peer review